


Love Is Lies

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, Steve Diggle - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gay, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Anguish, Oral Sex, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete is walking carefree, having a smoke, after purchasing guitar strings to re-string his guitar. He and Steve are in love and living together and nothing could be better!  Pete unlocks the front door, which was not locked when he left, he doesn't think twice about it and goes in the kitchen to get a glass of water. Suddenly, he hears Steve's voice in the bedroom and Pete goes to see what's happening. He opens the door, and both Steve and a woman are naked and in bed together! She leaves, and Pete finds out that they have been together almost as long as he and Pete have. Heartbroken, Pete tells Steve to leave. Miserable, he goes out to score his favorite drug combo, degrading himself to do so.  Turns out the drugs are not pure, leaving Pete unconscious of the kitchen floor for Steve to find! Will Steve be able to save the lover that he cheated on with's life? Will they make up?





	1. I Can't Control Myself

Pete was strolling down the street, a cigarette between his lips, hands in his pockets. The air was light and breezy, and it blew the smoke from Pete's cigarette away from his youthful face. He had just got new strings for his guitar, and couldn't wait to restring it before tonight's gig. They were supposed to make a decent amount, which relieved Pete's anxiety about the bills he needed to pay. At least with Steve living with him and contributing, things were easier, and well, nothing was better than being in love, absolutely nothing!

Finishing his cigarette, he flicked the butt into the road and went to his building and even took the steps, instead of the elevator this time. Once at the door, he turned the handle, but it was locked. He had not locked it when he left, so he wondered if Steve had gone out. Using his key he entered, and put the packet of strings on the side table. He went to get a drink of water when he thought he something in the bedroom.

Holding the glass, he walked over and called out. "Steve, are you in the bedroom?" He heard Steve, but then he heard another voice, that of a woman. Not waiting a moment longer, he opened the door and there in bed was Steve naked, with an equally naked woman! Pete dropped the the glass and it shattered, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Instead, he just turned around and walked out, and sat on the edge of the sofa, staring.

'Steve was cheating on him? Cheating on him with some strange woman? How long had this been going on?' Pete's mind asked question after question about the situation, but he could find no answer. 

Moment's later Steve walked out in his dressing gown, and the girl left. Steve sat in one of the chairs, and Pete looked at Steve as if he could see right into his soul.

Steve could scarce stand it, and began to sputter out apologies. He begged and pleaded, and yet Pete remained silent.

"Say something at least!" Steve pleaded. Anything was better than this dreadful silence.

"How long?" Pete finally asked, his words cold.

"About a month." Steve confessed.

"So, about as long as we've been together!" Pete dug his nails into the upholstery, and grit his teeth.

"Yes." Steve mopped his eyes with his hands, and then rested his head in his hand.

"I suppose you met her at one of our shows, and just couldn't say 'no.' You never do, but that was when you were single. I thought things might have changed when you moved in and started to say, "I love you, " to me! Pete's heart had sunk, and he hope Steve was suffering from this confrontation.

"Yeah, sadly you know me too well!" Steve agreed.

"Which means I never should have believed you when you told me that you loved me, but since I've always had a thing for you, and you finally falling for me was a dream come true, how could I deny your love?" Pete folded his arms, and lay back on the sofa.

"Once a heart breaker, always a heart breaker, am I correct?" Pete felt like a fool.

"I suggest you get dressed and get OUT! I don't want to see your face anymore, or at least until tonight when we perform!" Pete shouted.

Steve nodded, got up, and went back to the bedroom to dress. Pete went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and began to drink straight out the bottle. He didn't care if he was drunk at their gig, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing Steve unless he was.

Slowly, Steve walked out of their bedroom, head slightly down. He didn't know why he was like this, always throwing away a good thing when he had it, but the guilt he felt this time was overwhelming as he really did love Pete like no other.

Steve saw Pete drinking and grew concerned, but said nothing. He would have done the same, and in fact would probably head down to the pub after he left.

"Get your coat, and get out of my sight!" Pete's words were bitter, and all Steve could do was to honor Pete's request, which he did.

Right before leaving he took one finally look at Pete and told him, "I know you won't believe me, but I really do love you, more than anyone I've ever loved."

Pete's eyes grew wide and he threw the bottle of whiskey at Steve who dodged it. It hit the wall and shattered leaving glass and booze everywhere.

With that, Steve left, before someone got hurt physically. He went down to the pub round the corner and sat in the back, not wanting to be disturbed.

Pete went back to the bedroom and ripped the sheets off of the bed. He would never use them again as there was that naked woman who had been on them. Pete balled them up and threw them on the ground. He then sat on the stripped down bed and began to weep. He'd amazingly held himself together in front of Steve, but now that he was gone there was no reason to hold back.

Pete fell back on the mattress, and wept an ocean of tears that he thought would never end. He felt a heaviness in his chest as if his heart had literally been broken, and gave up on wiping any of the tears away. Thinking about the situation, he believed if this was a one time thing, Steve and this girl, he might be able to forgive him. However, it wasn't like that at all and it made him feel ill. All Pete had ever wanted was to be loved, as he loved. A love that was pure, a love like no other, and he really thought he'd had that with Steve. He was so wrong.

Sitting up, he sniffed and wiped his blood shot eyes, for he knew what would make him better. Drugs had the capacity to kill him, of this he was aware, but they would never cheat him. Pete was still in his clothes that he'd come home in, so he just got up and left, locking the door behind him. 

Pete went downtown and found an old friend that had been hooking him up with drugs for years, and sought him out. Down an alleyway, and in an old warehouse, he happened to be there making a deal with someone else. When they left, Pete told his friend he was desperate and wanted a little of his usual, cocaine, heroin, and lsd. His friend nodded and asked if he had the cash for all of that. Pete took out his wallet and shook his head.

"Please, I need to forget, I've had a rough day, and I still have to perform tonight." Pete begged.

"Tell you what, you suck my cock, and give me all the money you have, I will hook you up!" Pete didn't even think, as he dropped to his knees, and undid his mate's trousers. He pulled his cock out and began to stroke him, until he was rock hard. His friend looked down at him and smiled.

Pete gripped the base and then sucked the head before fully taking his friend, his friend enjoying the feel, and Pete's good looks. Pete just closed his eyes and pretended that he was sucking someone else off. He began to hum, and the dealer moaned softly, not wanting to draw attention to the two. Spit was dripping from Pete's mouth, and he made his lips tighter. Finally, he could feel his friend swell, and with a small grunt, he came in Pete's mouth. Pete sputtered and coughed after gagging. He didn't want to swallow this man, that was reserved for lovers.

Pete's friend laughed, and after he'd wiped his face and gotten up, he was given what he wanted, and Pete pocketed it. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, as he put his hands in his pockets. As he left the warehouse he could feel a light rain. "Pete hunched over and headed back to the house where it was dry. He was going to fix himself up good for tonight.


	2. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finds his dealer 'friend' and tells him he needs a fix. He doesn't have enough cash so has to degrade himself to get what he needs, which he willingly does. At home, he prepares his 'Frisco speedball' and injects himself. Once it rushes through him, he realizes that the drugs he took were not pure. Pete ends up passed out on the kitchen floor.
> 
> Meanwhile, Steve is drinking pint after pint and chastising himself mentally. Finally, he gets the courage to go home only to find his love passed out and needing an ambulance.

Pete walked swiftly home, and when he got to his flat, he shut the door and locked it. He went to the kitchen to get everything he needed, candle, dropper, spoon, matches, glass of water, syringe, and tourniquet. Most importantly the drugs he had purchased. Pete had everything laid out and he rubbed his hands together. 

First, he set up the candle, and made sure it was good and stuck to the counter. Then, he got the spoon and put a dropper of liquid LSD like they used to lace sugar cubes with, and put it on the the spoon, and added the cocaine, and heroin. Pete added the tiniest amount of water and mixed it with the tip of the dropper. He cooked the whole mess over the spoon, and then grabbed the syringe. Pete drew up the mixture and flicked the tip. He then threw his jacket on the floor and pushed up his sleeve. The tourniquet was done up and Pete hoped he could still get a vein. Flicking the crook of his arms, he finally got one, and injected his 'Frisco speedball' and pushed the plunger down.

"Ahhh!" Pete cried out, the syringe filling with blood. He pulled it out and dropped it, then undid the tourniquet. Pete felt a rush go through him that made him not only forget Steve and what transpired between them earlier, but a pleasure that made for a temporary solution to how love made him feel. When he was sober, he even wondered why he tried to have relationships, as they all seemed to fail. 

Pete didn't have many more thoughts after that, as the drugs he had been sold, and sold himself for, were not pure! He began to hallucinate as his veins burned. He grabbed at his arms and screamed, but there was no one there to hear him! Shaking and sweating his heart began to beat erratically, and Pete fell to his knees. 'What's happening?' he thought, and then passed out on the kitchen floor. His breathing was shallow, and his body twitching at random, but otherwise he was out.

While Pete was out scoring, and getting high, Steve was at the pub feeling sorry for himself and what had happened. He hated himself for all the times he had cheated, but especially now. Why did he always ruin a good thing, why did he think he could do as he pleased and no one would get hurt?

He was poured pint after pint as he thought. He realized that he didn't deserve Pete, but that he could not help but love him anyway. Throughout all the boy friends and girl friends, changing of band member, they had remained together as friends, and now lovers...and now? How could Pete possibly forgive him?

Steve got up to use the toilet to piss and to splash some water on his face. He looked in the mirror at himself and wondered what Pete ever saw in him to begin with, knowing full well that the man had a crush on him since their beginning days when they met at a Sex Pistols show.

Steve thought Pete was cute but only dated girls. One night he did have a fling with a guy after a show, and he enjoyed it, but could not be open about that like Pete. Instead, he just stuck with girls, until finally, he did in fact, fall for Pete. Pete had always been so good to him, and they rarely fought. It was easy to make up and they never went to bed angry. He'd never had that with any girl.

Grabbing a paper towel, he wiped his face and hands, and then went to pay for his drinks. He left the money on the table, and then walked his way back home. Since he'd had plenty to drink, he had to move slow, but once there, he tried to open the door. The door was locked, which wasn't surprising, and he used his key to get in. 

Once inside it was silent. Steve wondered if Pete was out for a walk when he smelled something burning! It was coming from the kitchen, and Steve went and saw a candle had melted down to the Formica counter top. He blew it out, only to see Pete laying out on the floor. A syringe was close by and he knew that Pete had injected his favorite. Kneeling he gently slapped Pete's cheek and called his name. He was unresponsive.

"Pete, can you hear me, it's Steve!" Steve began to shake Pete, and he made a gurgling sound. "Oh God, no!" He cried, as he got up and called emergency services. When Steve knew they were on their way, he went back to his lover, picked him up, and held him in his arms. Pete was limp like a rag doll, and all Steve could do was bury his face in Pete's chest and sob.

When emergency services arrived, they brought their equipment, along with a stretcher. Steve told them what Pete's favorite drugs were to ingest, and believed that was what he'd taken. The EMT's put Pete on the stretcher and began administering oxygen. 

"May I ride in the ambulance to the hospital?" Steve asked. He was told that he could, but that he would have to remain in the waiting room until a nurse gave the all clear for him to visit."

"Fine, that's fine." Steve nodded in agreement. As they took Pete down, Steve followed. He sat in back as the EMTs did their best to stabilize him. Sirens wailing, they were off!


	3. Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is stabilized and admitted to the hospital. Steve is told to check in with the nurse at the front desk and then goes and sits down. After what seemed like hours, Steve is paged by the nurse. She tells him that Pete is stabilized, but doesn not wish to have visitors. Steve runs down the hall to find him, but ends up getting caught by security and thrown out. Steve goes home and calls the other band members. They tell Steve that they still have to perform because they need the money. Steve is able to do Pete's part, and agrees to. Buzzcocks play the show, but it's not the same. They each get their money and go home. When Steve get's home he has a bath and releases all of his emotions. He vows to get Pete back and never cheat again.

As the ambulance sped to the hospital, Pete was given a shot of Narcan for the heroin, which made his eyes open wide as well as him letting out a muffled cry. He was still high from the cocaine and was now agitated. Pete tried to break free, but was given a shot of Thorazine to end his trip and to sedate him. Nodding in and out of consciousness, was painful for Steve to watch and he dug his nails into his palms.

At the hospital, Steve was let out first, and told to check in at the waiting room, they then removed Pete, and took him in the hospital. Steve stood and watched as the love of his life disappeared. He went to the front desk and then checked in with a nurse.

"Will you tell me when Pete wakes up, I'm just going to be in a chair waiting." Steve went and sat down, and desperately wanted a cigarette, but knew he couldn't have one in the hospital, and would not leave his spot until he'd heard from the nurse.

Steve tapped his nails until a woman gave him a dirty look, and then, crossed his legs jiggling his foot nervously. The next time he was given a dirty look, he gave one back. He was a Buzzcock after all!

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, he heard his name being paged. He got up to the front and asked when he could go see his friend.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diggle, he does not wish to see you. He does not wish to see anyone!" The nurse looked sympathetic but it didn't help his situation.

"What? There must be a mistake, he's my lov---my friend, and I have to see if he is okay!" Steve cried.

"Sir, he is stable and will be out in a day or two, you should just go home and get some rest." She suggested.

Steve raced down the hall, even though he didn't know the room number. He just shouted Pete's name, hoping to hear him answer. Pete could hear Steve, and put his pillow over his face. It didn't help, but made it feel like he'd disappeared, which is what he wanted.

Security came racing out and grabbed Steve, and he was escorted out of the hospital. He stood on the pavement out front, and just stared. Eventually, a taxi came by and dropped a couple off, and Steve asked if he could get a ride back to his flat. The cabbie nodded and Steve got in the back.

"Long day?" The cabbie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Steve sighed.

Aside from Steve giving instructions, both were silent. When they got to the flat, Steve paid the cabbie and then took the elevator up. He unlocked the door and went inside. Everything was as it had been, and it was deadly silent.

Steve took out a cigarette and smoked it as he thought about what he should do. "Oh God, the gig tonight, I've got to tell the rest of the band!"

Grabbing the phone receiver, Steve dialed up John, who answered immediately since there had been a rehearsal and only he and the other Steve had shown up. "Im sorry, Pete OD'd and I found him and went with him to the hospital. He is stabilized, but they are keeping him. I should have notified you both earlier but I was worried and didn't want to miss any information about Pete's condition. 

"We have to go on Steve, we need the cash." Steve was well aware as he and Pete did too, but he said he couldn't.

"What do you mean? You can take over Pete's roll, you know the songs just as well as him. The crowd will be disappointed, but them's the breaks!" John insisted. 

"All right, I'll do it, will you call Steve? I've got to get my shit together. I'll meet you both at the venue for a sound check." Steve agreed, though he hated to.

"Good. I'll call, you just show up!" With that, the phone went dead, and Steve hung up. He felt like this was going to be a disaster, but at least they weren't the only band playing that night.

Steve put out his cigarette, and went to clean up the kitchen. He moved his guitar into the living room, and chose what he was going to wear. After that he still had time to kill so he just chainsmoked while drinking the last of the beer in the house.

When it was close to time to go, Steve called a cab, grabbed his guitar, and headed down to the ground floor. Upon seeing the cab he hailed it and walked over. The cabbie opened the trunk so Steve could put his guitar in the trunk, and got in back.

Steve told the cabbie where to go, and when they made it, he got out, got his guitar and payed the cabbie. Through the back entrance he went where he saw John and Steve, who were smoking. They didn't say much to Pete, what could they say? Steve had told them all he knew earlier over the phone. 

"I don't like doing Pete's part, I'm only here for the fans and for the money. When it's over, I just want to go back home, no after party or anything, understand?" The two nodded.

"Do the fans know Pete isn't going to be here?" He asked, hoping someone had prepared some sort of statement.

"No, you'll just have to go out when the show starts. Tell them that Pete's ill, but don't tell them the truth." John told Steve.

Steve cursed under his breath, and then went over to get his guitar yet. "Let's play 'Harmony In My Head,' the fans love it and at least it's one of mine."

The band played, and it wasn't too bad despite the lack of Pete, except for the fact that a certain lack of charm was missing. 

Their manager came out and Steve explained once again, what had happened. "Is he going to be all right?" he asked. Steve nodded, "They said they had him stabilized, but he won't see anyone." The manager shook his head. Glad you didn't cancel at least, I'm sure you'll manage out there. He then went back and sat on an empty sofa. It was time for the band to come out, and when they did, Steve gave a statement about Pete. There was an audible sound of disappointment, why wouldn't there be?

"We hope you still enjoy having us play, and I'm sure Pete will be back soon." Steve hoped that as well.

The band launched into "Fast Cars," and finished with "Harmony In My Head." There was no encore, and once everyone got backstage they packed up, got paid, and left. One last cab ride, and Steve was home for the night. 

Sweaty from the show, he peeled off his clothes and ran a hot bath. He smoked as he lay back and thought about Pete. All at once his emotions flooded his mind and he began to ball like a child. He felt as if everything was his fault, and really, it was. Right then and there, he decided he would never cheat again, and if he had to beg on his knees for Pete to take him back, he would.

Steve wiped his eyes and put out his cigarette. He washed and then got out to dry. Steve then put on his dressing gown, and went into the bedroom. He saw the sheets stripped, and got another set from the linen closet. He was dead tired, so he put them on, as well as the blankets and got into bed. Steve turned off the lamp, and whispered, "Goodnight Pete, I love you," before closing his eyes.


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to sleep after Buzzcocks gig, but does nothing but toss and turn, with images of what went on that day in his head. Eventually, he does fall asleep, as the next thing he knows the phone is ringing. Steve answers and on the other line is Pete. He is being discharged, and hasn't got his wallet (which is empty anyway) Steve says he will come get him, and does. While smoking they have a deep conversation, and Pete decides to forgive him. They go have a lie down and, then make up sex.

All night, Steve tossed and turned his head filled with fragmented nightmares. He saw Pete on the floor, and the look on his face when injected with narcan. Worse was the look that appeared on his face when he'd seen the woman in their bed, a friend of a friend.

Sweaty, and his eyes heavy like satchels, he sat up and scratched his balls, then grabbed his cigarettes and had one. It was no use trying to sleep after what hat transpired before and no use trying to sleep in an empty bed. He had grown accustomed to spooning his lover, Pete, and doubted he could ever sleep alone again.

He looked up to the ceiling, and asked God to forgive him, and to help him. He'd never done such a thing before, be he had never wanted Pete to be in his life and to love him again. No other lover had ever mattered, there was only Pete.

After putting out his cigarette, Steve tried to go back to sleep, and he must have, for the next thing he new it was daylight and the telephone was ringing. Picking up the receiver and speaking in a groggy voice, Steve said, "Hello?" A small familiar voice replied. "Steve. Steve, it's me, Pete. They say I can go home now, and I didn't mean to bother you, but my wallet is at the of house, and besides that, I'm skint anyway." He breathed into the receiver, his voice sounding a bit sluggish.

"Oh Pete, I'm so glad you called, I will come and get you immediately and bring you back home, I need to talk to you." Steve looked at the ceiling and in the back of his mind thought, 'God you'd better not let me down.'

"Okay." was the last thing Pete uttered before hanging up. In a frenzy, Steve got up and dressed, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He checked his wallet for cab fare and then arraigned for one to arrive at his place.

Once there, Steve got in and told the cabbie he needed to pick up his friend from the hospital, and if he would mind waiting.

"Sure, but the meter will be running." the cabbie replied.

"That's fine, just don't drive off, is what I'm saying." Steve explained.

"You've got it." the cabbie confirmed.

At the hospital, Steve practically lept out of the car, and over to the front desk to inquired about Pete. The nurse brought his friend around, and somehow he seemed more fragile than ever before. He smiled sheepishly, not wanting to have caused such a fuss. 

Steve threw his arms around Pete out instinct, but then backed up. "I-I was so worried about you, the band is too, but the band doesn't know you like I do."

"Let's talk about it at home." The liveliness that was normally always there was dulled, and he wondered if he was on a sedative.

"Come on then, I've got a taxi waiting and you can get in first and I will get in after, all right?" explained Steve.

Pete nodded, and did just that. They rode home, and when they got there, Steve paid the cabbie as Pete got out of the back. Up the elevator they went, and into their building. 

Once inside Pete sat on the sofa, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and placed one between his lips. He lit it and waited for Steve to sit down and speak.

Steve got a cigarette of his own as he sat down in the armchair. As he exhaled smoke he told Pete just how scared he was when he had found him on the floor, and how everyone at the show they played expressed how unhappy they were. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think. I even prayed to God."

This caused Pete to raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

"I realized all those times I cheated, how awful I was, but worst of all, was cheating on you. You are my best friend, Pete, my best friend and my lover." There, he had said the word Pete longed to hear.

"I want to trust you, Steve, you know how long I've wanted to be with you, but I just keep seeing a vision of you and that naked woman in our bed, and it's like a stab in the heart." Tears welled up in his eyes, and he sniffed. Pete didn't feel very well, but he was in no danger health wise.

Steve thought for a moment. "Talk is cheap, isn't it? What if I show you how much you mean to me? What if I decide that I don't care who knows we are lovers? Honestly, I don't care, and in fact want to shout out, that I love you, Pete Shelley, and that I need you."

A tear ran down Pete's face, and he wiped it away, then smiled. "One more chance, just one more. I don't think I could live if you ever broke it again."

Steve put out his cigarette, and Pete did as well. He went over to the sofa just as Pete stood up and embraced him. "Come lay with me, skin against skin. I want to be as close as I can be to you, love." Steve asked.

"Yes, that does sound nice. I never knew how loud hospitals were before. They tell you to rest, but then how can you?" He laughed. "Here with your arms around me, I can get the rest I need." Pete replied.

Both walked into the bedroom and stripped off all of their clothes. Pete pulled the covers back, and lay on his side so that Steve could get in, and spoon him. Once he had, he pulled up the blankets and wrapped his arms around Pete. He kissed the back of his neck and whispered, "I love you."

Pete smiled and said the same thing right back, and then closed his eyes. It felt good to be like this again, like this he was home.

After a few hours of sleep, Steve woke up and began kissing Pete's neck again, knowing what it would do to him. Pete's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. He turned to stretch and then wrapped his arms around Steve, opening his legs in the process.

"Take me Steve, take me. The past is gone, and we are staring anew, so it's only right that you take me, almost as if I were virgin." Pete whispered, a very familiar glint now back in his lover's eyes. He grew hard at the sight of him, and his pulse raced as he heard his words.

Steve straddled Pete, and he bent down to kiss him passionately, their hard cocks rubbing against each other causing friction. Both men were filled with absolute need, and Steve reached for the lotion on the side of the bed. He lubed up a finger and slid it inside, and Pete began to squirm. Steve did the second one and made a scissoring motion, causing Pete to buck his hips. 

"How about you lay back on your side, and I take you from behind, arms around your waist? We can move slow and get off with little effort." Steve suggested.

"I like that idea, just so long as you are inside of me." He turned to his side as Steve lubricated his cock and got into position. Slipping himself in, he grunted, and put his arms around Pete.

"Oh yeah, just like this." Pete cried, and Steve began to thrust in and out. Pete held on to the edge of the bed, occasionally raising one of his legs. 

Steve enjoyed taking Pete like this and hoped they would do it again. Lot's of friction, and the enjoyment of their bodies touching made it perfect.

Pete reached down and began to stroke himself, his hips jutting his cock involuntarily into his palm. He closed his eyes and cried out that he was going to come, and then shot his load on the sheets. Steve came soon after, filling Pete with his hot seed. Both lay there a moment, awash in bliss, until Steve took his cock out, and his come followed. Pete rolled over a bit, and pursed his lips so that they made a perfect kiss. Once again each affirmed their love for each other.


End file.
